


Test My Soul With An Artist's Touch

by excessnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessnight/pseuds/excessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has always been about the arts, but never Thor. So when one day the man mysteriously appears at one of Loki's classes, things end up being a little... tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test My Soul With An Artist's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of work was gifted and created specifically for ofthorki (lokiandarock) on tumblr for the Thorki Secret Santa exchange. Please enjoy, this is like my second time writing a sex scene and I worked hard on it.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special guest today,” Frimia said, a wry smile growing on her face as she knew that whomever this guest was would spark a sure response amongst her pupils. “We will treat him with the utmost respect he deserves,” she reminded them, “as he is doing this merely out of free will. He was alerted to our weekly classes and has offered himself as a model. Seeing as we are studying biology and anatomy, this will greatly help in the development of our skills.” The way she talked about the mysterious man made Loki straighten his back even more in his seat. Who could have possibly agreed to be their model? Of course, they really didn’t need one. Loki had volunteered multiple times to do just that. But each time, Frimia did not allow him. Regardless, it made Loki all the more curious. The small woman never got so excited, not when it came to other people. When it was art or beauty involved, then she did.

“Thank you, Lady Frimia,” the booming voice said as he walked towards the small gathering of students who sat at their seats with sketch boards in front of them. Some held paint while others held pencil, but it was just a matter of preference and style. Loki, one eyebrow gracefully raised, watched as the man entered the small group. Now he could see why Frimia had gotten so excited. Around his waist, Thor held a thin linen which made Loki grit his teeth. Damn his brother. The sheet was just barely covering the parts that Loki knew in just a few moments would be bared to the class. It took all his willpower to keep his eyes firmly locked with the other man’s, which were glistening with amusement.

Suddenly whispers filled the group. Some individuals started giggling at the prospect of getting to make wonderful art of the prince’s body. Few observed him with an artists tastes, looking over his curves and shadows, his dips and his muscles, so they could memorize them and perfect them in their work. But then there were two, Baldr and his blind brother Höðr, who with bend heads whispered to each other lude things about their soon-to-be king. Loki felt his ears burn, his left eye twitch every so often, and his hand tighten around his ink pen as he listened to the two brother’s exchange.

“I am sure, brother, that he prefers his takings up the arse,” Baldr said in a not-whisper and Loki could see Höðr smiling.

“The prince always did strike me as one to enjoy that partaking. Do tell, what does he look like,” the blind man responded curiously and then the two knelt their heads closer as Baldr’s eyes raked over Thor’s almost naked form and Loki was subjected to tolerate it. _Fools_.

“Oh brother, what _do_ we owe the surprise visit?” Loki said in a tone that dripped with venom, a venom that held no ill feelings but mostly a slowly simmering irritation at Thor’s antics.

“I was told that a small artisans group was interested in Asgardian models. I assumed it would only be appropriate if the prince showed his appreciation for the arts by offering himself as a model,” he said easily, the smile on his face only stretching further and radiating brighter, making Loki twitch in his seat.

“How wonderful,” Loki replied back, not without a small bit of sarcasm either.

“Let us go on, we have much work to do, and I am sure the prince is _quite_ busy,” Frimia said, seeming to get even more excited as she fluttered about around the outer shell of the group. “Now, does anyone have an idea or pose in which they would think would best fit our guest?”

“How about bending over?” Baldr said where he sat, back straight, brown hair pulled back into a bun on his head. Loki almost wanted to conjure up an illusion and have the damn thing cut the man’s throat where he sat, but he refrained himself. Baldr didn’t look the least bit ashamed either.

“I would prefer if we did _not_ ,” Loki said, his quicksilver tongue getting the better of him. “I’d rather not have that image burned into my skull, thank you.”

“I am quite sure you have seen worse then your brother’s arse, _hmm_?” Höðr offered and Loki gave him a vicious smile, despite the fact that he could not see. It made the mischievous god wish all the more that the power of it frightened him.

“Oh _indeed_ , good Höðr. And I do assume the same applies to you and Baldr, of course?”

“Come now, Loki,” Frimia scolded and Loki scowled at her. Typical, the mischief maker being blamed and for once, he was not the one to start the mischief. The Baldr and Loki stared at each other for a moment before the younger man realized that his older brother was staring intently at him. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like the stare was a challenge. To what, he wasn’t sure, but he felt that it was Thor challenging him at something. At wits, he doubted, at willpower, maybe. But the two of them knew, for certain, that despite his somewhat short temper as of recently, Loki was still the better of the two to keep himself calm. “How would His Royal Highness feel about a sitting pose? Something simple, shall we?” Frimia suggested and Loki had no willpower at all to suppress an eye roll. It seemed Thor was always addressed with a title, while he was merely “Loki”. It had once been a bother, now it was merely a slight annoyance.

“I will follow your good graces, m’lady,” Thor said and without being asked, a chair was offered to him. “Would the class rather I keep the linen or remove it?”

“Oh, remove, if you will,” Höðr mumbled and Loki shot him a glare that held all the intent of murder to it. How, he wondered, would Höðr delight in Thor, if the man could not see? But, then again, like his brother Höðr was a man of strange and unknown talent.

With little questioning or surprise, Thor looked to Frimia once before removing the linen and eliciting a gasp from the group. Loki kept his eyes firmly where they were, trained on Thor’s own, but he felt every desire to drag them down his older brother’s toned body to where sparse hair would trail down to a small dark forest where a treat lay patiently waiting.

“My, how lucky you must be, Loki, to have _that_ running around the palace halls,” Baldr said and Höðr looked all but too anxious to hear how his brother described the naked man.

“Quite,” Loki said, forcing himself to sound more than beyond annoyed and slightly disturbed by the image of his naked brother. But in all rationality, it was an emotion purely pointed to the gods of winter and beauty, rather than his other half. Without question or waiting, Thor took a seat on the chair and looked innocently to the group who was intently looking at him.

“How shall I pose?”

“Spread your legs a bit,” a woman off to Loki’s left offered, one of the only ones with any real sense to remain a professional in the situation. “I would suggest leaning forward a bit, put your elbows on your knees. Good, spread your legs a bit more. Look up, pick somewhere to stare at. Perfect,” she said as Thor finally got into a position that seemed just perfect for the group around him.

Then wordlessly the group got to work. There were no quips from the brothers, nor from the secret admirers, or even Lady Frimia herself. Everyone set to work as they picked up their tools and focused on details. And as everyone worked, Loki tried to as well. He had loosened his tight grip on his ink pen only to realize his brother was staring directly at him. He assumed that Thor might at least pretend to not be interested or even remotely curious about his brother, but sadly, he was greatly mistaken. Loki knew that this was going to be the worst class of his life. With a deep breath, he set to work.

 

For a little bit over two hours of so, the small group had loomed over their art, with someone every so often reminding Thor he had to sit still and such. But finally, when Frimia called it quits, seeing Thor getting as anxious as he was, the results were amazing. The large man picked up his discarded linen, wrapping it around his waist, and gave a bow to the spectators. Loki, watching as Baldr’s eyes trailed Thor as he walked away, and he couldn’t repress the desire. With a slight flick of his wrist, one completely unneeded, he had two illusions of himself appear behind the brothers, pulling their chairs violently from behind them. Both men went down with a humph, letting out a sound of surprise and earning him a glare from Frimia. Others around him merely chuckled and someone actually patted him on the shoulder. It served them right.

Shortly after, Frimia dismissed the class, and without so much as having the energy to stay and play along with the brothers, Loki took off towards the palace. He walked down every glittering hall, turned every corner he could find, and when he realized he was not going to find his brother he retired to his room.

Setting his canvas down, covered as it was, he closed his doors and headed into his bedchamber. Once the doors were closed, he had a feeling he wasn’t alone in the room. Wordlessly he took one of his daggers from his sleeve and held it at the ready in case something surprised him. The person made no noise, but he had a feeling he knew who it was. There was no questioning or waiting when Loki turned on his heels quickly, dagger at the ready as he pressed it close to the intruder’s neck.

“It has taken you an awful long time,” Thor said as he tilted his neck back a bit. He knew he had done something wrong and was showing that to Loki. Showing Loki he had every right to cut him if he so chose. Gritting his teeth, Loki pressed his sharpened blade against the man’s neck. The wound it left was not deep, merely enough to make a harsh red mark where blood pooled. It didn’t trickle, didn’t flow, just merely bubbled and stayed where it was. When he withdrew the dagger, he leaned forward and ran his tongue across the wound, cleaning away the evidence of his shortened temper.

“I thought our mother told you it was rude to come into someone’s rooms without permission,” Loki said in a low tone bordering on aggressive arousal. Regardless, he didn’t move to pull away, just stared up through lashes at Thor.

What followed was a booming laughter that sent shivers of delightment down his spine, “It is not what mother told us to not do, but what she did not tell us that would make her disappointed.”

 

“I am sure it would,” Loki said as he moved quickly and grabbed the larger man by the wrists. He pushed him hard against the wall that was just behind them, hearing a slight groan as Thor was harshly slammed against the structure. “You purposely did that,” Loki growled low as he kept Thor pinned to the wall. Of course the larger man could have moved if he wished to, but he didn’t appear to be bothered by the dominating nature his younger brother was eluding.

“Playing childish pranks are not my strength, brother,” Thor said, squirming just a bit under the tense air around them.

“No, they are not,” the black haired male smiled cunningly as he moved just a few mere centimeters from the other man’s lips, breathing hot air gently onto his parted mouth. “Then what is the reason why you are trying to play one on me?”

“It only angers you so,” Thor said, leaning into Loki’s grip, trying to move forward to meet Loki’s lips the rest of the way. However Loki was in control and knocked him against the wall hard to remind him of that. “It gets you worked up and aggressive. You know how much I enjoy that,” he bit out through a groan of pain. Loki liked that answer. Chuckling, he moved past his lips, deciding the best thing was to torture his brother, as he moved to his ear.

“What angers me most is the fact that you come and parade around like you are sport in front of all those people,” he whispered, breathing warm air onto Thor’s exposed neck. “Do you realize how long I had to listen to those two mindless brother’s whispering and fantasizing? Agonizing and dreadful,” he said and placed a gentle kiss on the warm goosebumped flesh.

“I am sure it was.”

“Shut up,” he hissed before pulling away from his neck, moving rather to his chin. “Disgusting how you could let them see you like that. And all just to rile me up. Why, brother dear, if I did not know any better, I would think you a masochist.” Gently, he began to nip and lick at the man’s coarse facial hair, teasing him slowly in anticipation for what was to come. Then without warning Loki stripped the linen away from Thor’s hips and tossed it to the side, before regaining his hold on Thor’s wrists. Thor twisted against the hold, growling low in his throat, a sound between suppressed pleasure and warning. Looking down Loki was not at all surprised that his brother was already half hard from their little dominance battle only moments before. Smiling, he pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. “My, my, Thor. A bit excited, are we?”

“With you, Loki, who would not be?” he got out in a choked voice, twisting in his lover’s grip at the lack of touch. Loki could feel the desire rolling off Thor, but he wanted to play with him. Oh how he loved to see his brother come undone before him. He conjured up two illusions of himself, bringing them closer around Thor as he released his grip around one of Thor’s wrists and wrapped his hand tightly around the hardening muscle between his legs. He heard his brother gasp and out of the corner of his eye, watched as one illusion turned the Thor’s head and quickly took hold of the thunderer’s mouth, forcing it open with gentleness and love, which quickly turned to need and lust. The display was lovely and any other time he might have sat back and watched as Thor was pleasantly tormented by his illusion. Yet he was sure set on punishing Thor this time around. The other one had walked off at some point, getting the vial that sat mindfully next to their shared bed. Within moments it was once again next to Thor, popping open the bottom and drizzling the liquid over it’s fingers before moving Thor enough away from the wall to slowly insert a finger inside.

Letting go of the other wrist, he mentally had his first illusion release Thor for a moment, the panting mess he was, to look him in the eyes. “Speak now or forever hold your peace, love,” he said as he placed a small kiss on his mouth.

“If you do not go through with this Loki, I will make your morning hell,” his brother got out through a moan when the second illusion was mentally ordered to insert another finger and leaned forward, trying to catch more of his mouth. Pulling back, Loki tsked, smiled, and then continued.

“I do not think you’re capable of such a feat,” he said as he released the man’s other wrist and went straight down to his knees. Without thought or much care he placed one hand on Thor’s hips, while the other led his cock straight to his lips. He vaguely heard the older man making noises as the illusion took hold of his mouth once more, assaulting it in such a way that made Loki’s own cock stand at attention. Risking a glance upwards, the younger man took in the joys of seeing his lover’s lust filled face before he wrapped his lips around the organ. Then he felt Thor’s hips buck forward when the second illusion hit the prostate. A pleasant knowledge that Thor was indeed enjoying himself.

 

Almost immediately, Loki felt the cock in his mouth swell and stiffen further, and hollowing his cheeks he made more room for it. He heard a pleased sound from Thor as he took the organ further into his mouth, enjoying the musky smell that was almost akin to cologne. With ease he took the large cock all the way to the back of his throat, then ran his tongue around the shaft, before pulling all the way off with a pop. Thor bucked into the cool air, cursing under his breath whenever the illusion kissing him let him go to breathe. He felt as his brother shivered from the intense emotions but didn’t make any protest when Loki began kissing along the shaft, giving little nips and sucking gently. Then, as if practiced, he drew his mouth to his balls, sucking the sacs gently, then roughly. When one was being pleasured, the other was being punished, and the soft whimpers Thor gave indicated he was rather irritated by Loki’s games.

But instead of waiting for Thor to finish, Loki pulled away and dismissed his illusions, standing up fully and staring at his brother with a leveled gaze that made his lust one seem desperate.

“Thor, what do you want me to do?” he said as he leaned close, his voice low and husky, need and want lacing his words. Thor growled low in the back of his throat, but Loki only chuckled sinisterly. “That is not an answer.”

“Loki-”

“Tell me Thor, or I will leave you here to wilt and suffer through blue balls,” the trickster said seriously. Thor knew he’d do it, too.

“I will have you whipped for this,” he panted out and Loki moved towards his neck, kissing the flesh gently before biting down hard, making a mark on his neck as he squeezed his cock. Thor made a strangled noise, one not exactly of pain but of suffering.

“Oh, and how I will surely enjoy that,” the man said, keeping his grip firm as he pulled away from Thor’s neck to plant a small kiss on his chin. With a deep breath, one that was all too shaky and a voice that most certainly could not control a kingdom, Thor made his demands.

“I want you to lift me up against this wall,” he elicited a moan when Loki was pleased with his partial answer, massaging his length with care, “and to pleasure me with that… thick cock of yours.”

“Oh, Thor, how cute,” Loki hissed in faux irritation. “Why not just say the words, ‘Loki, please fuck me with your all mighty cock?”

“Woul- Ah! Fine!” he growled and a shiver raked his body. “Brother, please fuck me with your all mighty cock?”

“That’s more like it,” he smiled and let go of Thor’s cock. With a simple casting he had his secondary illusion reappear, pressing the vial of lubrication into his hand, and then disappearing as soon as he appeared.

“You do enjoy being the tease, don’t you?” he said as he looked about ready to smack his younger brother. Loki didn’t mind though.

“All the more to delight you with,” he said as he pulled out his own hardened length, popped open the vial, and massaged the liquid over himself. As he focused not too intently on his work, he noticed Thor’s hands reaching as if to do it for him, only to have Loki slap it away. “You know the rules.”

“Aye. But I will make you regret ever setting those rules of yours,” Thor conceded, his breathing little less than a pant, and he made no further effort to touch Loki. Delighted by his ability to stay still and follow simple rules, Loki gave Thor a reward and pressed his lips firmly against the other’s lips, devling in a meaningful kiss of love and want, before parting slowly. With his hand coated in liquid, he smiled genuinely.

“Are you ready?”

“Please,” Thor said as he wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck and shuttered. With surprising ease, Loki lifted the larger man up and allowed for him to wrap his legs around his waist. Then, oh so carefully, he pressed the man’s shoulders against the wall as he angled himself, one hand on hip and the other on his ass, and pushed upwards. He heard Thor hiss in irritation and he himself winced at the tightness that usually followed. Regardless though, he bought Thor closer to him.

It took a minute or so before they had gotten comfortable, where Loki was completely in, and Thor was making soft whimpering sounds as his cock rubbed against the not so soft fabric of Loki’s tunic. And with that Loki set a pace. At first it was slow. They had no where to be, no one to be with, and although it was supposed to be a sort of punishment for Thor displaying his body as he had, their love had never been anything to punish. While he held him close, Loki set a pace that they both enjoyed, Thor moaning and making beautiful noises every time his younger brother hit that sweet spot inside of him.

“L-loki… Harder, you foo- Ah!”

“I thought I told you to _shut up_ ,” he whispered through mid-pant and pressed up harder, setting a bit of a rougher pace than what he had kept at.

“Harder,” Thor whimper as his grip on Loki tightened to almost deadly. “Brother, ha-harder.”

“By the _Nords_ , Thor,” Loki said but complied, increasing the speed in the snap of his hips, “So… Unbelievably greedy,” he got out as he dug his nails into hip and cheek, and pressed his mouth over Thor’s. As he kept up the steady rhythm of ramming into Thor, the two panted and kissed eagerly, sloppily, as if their lives depended on it. As if they could get closer and they were already as connected as any two could be. Feeling a low burn in his groin, he shifted his hand from Thor’s hip and brought it gently to his aching cock devoid of attention. With quick jerky movements he pulled his hand up and down. Occasionally he’d squeeze, but he knew that his whimpering brother was just as close as he was, panting and moaning all the while. Thunder seemed to rumble in his chest, and moments later, Thor had gone rigid as he gasped in ecstasy. As he spilled all over Loki’s hand, his ass tightened around his cock, making the pressure build. Groaning low, Loki felt himself come completely undone as he thrusted once, twice, and thrice before unleashing his cum into Thor.

 

They stayed there longer than was necessary, both panting, sweaty, and coated in cum. They lingered in that high for a while. That sweet mixture of past aggression mixed with undying love. The feeling of complete togetherness and only wanting to be closer. Somehow, Loki decided it was a good moment to pull away, slowly slipping his soft wet cock from Thor’s ass. His brother whined softly but didn’t pull himself from Loki’s warm embrace. If anything, it was the younger man who slowly peeled himself from his brother.

“You should clean yourself,” he said softly as he kissed one of Thor’s cheeks. The man’s eyes were closed, a peaceful expression resting on his face as if he had gone to Valhalla. When Loki kissed his cheek again, a sort of loving way to get a reaction out of Thor, the only response he got was a childish moan of stubbornness. “Thor, go bathe. I will rest with you afterwards,” he said and moved to gently set his brother down on the ground. Taking the advice, Thor untangled himself from Loki and rested his feet on the ground, pouting as he opened his eyes to meet emerald ones.

“You will not leave or play me for a fool?”

“And miss cuddling with the almighty warrior, the great Thor? As if I would miss bragging rights to that one,” Loki said as he gently brushed Thor’s disheveled hair from his face. “Go. I will be waiting in bed.”

Without question, Thor dragged his feet towards the bath, and only when he heard the tub being drawn did he himself move to the small wash basin near his bed. He stripped his clothes quickly, dropping them to the floor with care, and pulled out a clean washcloth in which to wipe his body down with. He didn’t spend too much time on it though. Just enough to smell fresh and not sticky.

As he crawled under the layers of furs on his bed, he wondered the multitude of things he could do to Baldr and his lovely blind brother. What ways he could pay them back for humiliating Thor in front of his face. He’d make them pay. Maybe play a simple prank. Or something deadly. Either one seemed fitting.

It wasn’t long before Thor was exiting the bath, dry and smelling as fresh as the rose water he bathed in. Stark naked as Loki, he walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in wordlessly, curling up closely to his brother. Loki wrapped an arm protectively around him and for a moment thought Thor was asleep, what with the calm rhythm to his breathing. However, when he stirred, it was clear he was not asleep.

“By the way,” Thor said as he uncurled around Loki. The smell of his skin pressed up against Loki’s made him feel completely at peace. Safe. Protected. “What did you end up drawing?” The question was so out of the blue that Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor.

“Do you honestly really care?”

“Yes. I did not model in the nude for no reason,” he said with a smile as he leaned up and kissed Loki’s chin. “I have always been interested in your talent.

“That means you will have to move,” Loki said and pulled Thor closer, having no desire at all to move.

“So be it,” the man said and pulled his large frame away, standing up from the bed. “I would greatly like to see it.”

“You are a greedy child,” Loki said from where he lounged on the bed. When Thor made no effort to climb back in, merely waiting for Loki to move, the man sighed and pulled himself up and got off his mattress. With grace that his tired limbs could not feel, he walked from their bedchambers to the door which led to his entryroom. Pushing open the heavy doors with ease, Loki spotted not one servant as he walked in all his glory from the warmth of his bedroom to the ledge where he had gently set the piece of art down. Within moments he was walking back towards Thor, who was patiently waiting as he leaned heavily on the wooden doors.

“Here,” the black hair man said as he handed the piece of work to Thor delicately, his tone saying he wanted to do anything but. “There is the result of your prank.”

Loki didn’t need to see Thor’s face to know how the man was looking at the ink work. How he study every detail. How he could probably see and marvel at the fact that not only had Loki portrayed his beautiful blue eyes so vividly, but how much detail he had put into that one two hour session. It was a sure fact that many might have decided it better to focus on Thor’s entire body or rather his groin, but Loki focused on the one thing he loved more. His eyes. And the way they always reflected his image back to him. He felt love beyond any measure when he looked into those eyes. Felt as if he truly belonged and was not just “Loki, the second son of Odin, the mischievous daughter of Frigga,” as he was so often labelled to be.

Suddenly, without warning or alarm, Thor had wrapped his large arms around the man, making him feel even more love and warmth. At first he wanted to protest, tell the big idiot to let him go. But the longer the seconds dragged on, the more he relaxed into the touch.

“Thank you,” Thor whispered as he kissed Loki’s cheek. The younger man snorted and looked off to the side in mock annoyance.

“Oh _please_ , do not flatter yourself,” he said and found himself turning in the other’s arms, so he could face him and embrace him properly. “I do as I wish.”

“Yes, true. However, you captured not what you enjoy the most, but what you love,” Thor said as pressed his forehead against his brother’s. “That, is to which I am thankful for. Your love.” Loki found himself not smiling, but rather frowning, as he tilted his head up and captured Thor’s lips.

“And I to you. Yes, despite your childish behaviors Thor, I do love you,” he said when he had pulled away. He heard the drawing drop the the floor as the two merely held each other, not a care in the world for anyone else, only themselves.


End file.
